A toddlers troubles
by Klainemomentsandmemories
Summary: Blaine was 7 years old, Just like any other kid except at home the story changes. His parents weren't so happy with their youngest son, So were always letting The 17 year old Kurt Hummel babysit.
1. Sleeping over

A/N: Hey Guys! Follow me on Instagram for Klaine pictures:- Klainemomentsandmemories. Contains:- Minor Language, Angst Later on.

Blaine was only 7 but he was curious about every little thing, knowing way to much for his age having an older brother who taught him things. He was dropped of at Kurt's house to be looked after whilst his parents had gone out for dinner. The 17 year old was always the one they'd turn to. Blaine giggled, holding onto Kurt's hand "Hi Kurtie" he grinned, playing with Kurt's belt loops excitedly,  
Kurt smiled as he welcomed the young boy, taking his little bag for him and guiding him inside.

"Hey little cupcake." he gave back playfully. "I have some icecream and Disney movies, how does that sound?"  
Blaine giggled at the pet name, holding tightly onto Kurt's hand jumping excitedly "Yes Yes!" He grinned, attaching himself around Kurt's waist again. "Mommy said I have to have a bath, Get dressed and sleep by half nine" He explained.

Kurt giggled and dropped his bag by the couch to playfully pick him up and kiss his cheek. "Hey, but you know what, we have plenty of time.", he hummed. "Though maybe we should get you all clean and comfy before we start the movie, sweetheart."  
Blaine grinned, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck to stop him falling. He giggled blushing lightly at the kiss looking around happily "Do I get my ice cream before Disney?" He asked curiously, Playing with Kurt's hands "Okay, I have my Disney pyjamas, Today"

"Of course, little one.", Kurt smiled. "Let's see if we can find it, yeah? I bought chocolate because I know that's your favorite." Moving over to the kitchen, he sat Blaine on the counter. "No moving!", he warned, before opening the freezer and getting out a box of icecream, grabbing two spoons. "Okay Kurtie" He giggled, swinging his legs happily as he waited for Kurt to make the desert. He took a wooden spoon pretending it was a wand "Whooosh" he giggled excitedly, watching Kurt with bright eyes.  
"Huh!", Kurt exclaimed in playful shock. "Oh my, did you feel that?" He grinned and helped Blaine off the counter, putting the spoon away.

"You better don't turn me into a bunny with all that magic, sweetie."  
Blaine giggled, holding his arms out for Kurt to take him off the counter "You are my bunny, Fluffy, Playful and Hugggg" he called, Shuffling slightly to get onto the floor. Kurt chuckled in amusement and set him down, handing him the two spoons to carry while picking up the icecream himself. "Let's go to the living room, mh?", he suggested.

Blaine smiled, hugging tightly smiling when he was placed on the floor padding into the living room holding the spoons in his little hands, Jumping up onto the couch. Kurt had a fond smile on his lips as he sat next to him and handed him one of the small bowls of icecream he had prepared. "There you go, darling.", he hummed. "That's all we have for tonight." Blaine held the bowl of ice cream "Thank you" He grinned, sitting on the couch holding the desert in his lap. He smiled, Scooping up a mouthful of ice cream feeding Kurt some of his. "Mommy tells me to share, She says it's good to share"

"Aw, thank you, cupcake.", Kurt smiled, taking the icecream from him. "Want some of mine?" A spoonful was soon brought to Blaine's lips, only after he had playfully smeared some onto his nose. Blaine nodded enthusiastically, opening his mouth crossing his eyes when the ice cream was smeared on his nose "You're silly" He giggled, Trying to lick his nose  
Kurt giggled. "And you look absolutely adorable.", he hummed, feeding him another spoonful. The icecream was soon gone, and Kurt moved to put the bowls away. "Bath time?"

Blaine smiled eating the ice cream with a dopey smile, Hugging Kurt tightly watching him move the bowls "Thank you, Okay Yes But I have my boats and ducked in my bag" "Oh, I bought you a duck.", Kurt exclaimed. "That way you will have one here. Want to see it?" He picked up Blaine's bag and took his hand, guiding him up the stairs with him. Blaine giggled excitedly, Clinging back onto Kurt's hand nodding "Yes Please, Kurtie" he smiled, bouncing behind the older boy.

Kurt quickly moved them to the bathroom and turned on the water, running a bath while showing Blaine the small rubber duck that had a bowtie printed on it. Blaine grinned, Bouncing excitedly as he took the duck out Kurt's hand. He giggled holding the duck tightly a he watched Kurt run the bath "Thank you Kurtie!"  
"You're welcome, cupcake.", Kurt smiled and turned back around. "Why, you can't take a bath with your clothes on. Want me to help you?" Blaine looked up at Kurt, shuffling closer nodding gently as he stood beside the teenager "Okay. Yes please" he agreed.

"Okay.", Kurt smiled and tugged off the little bowtie Blaine was wearing, before undoing his shirt and getting him out of his pants and underwear. Pretending the light boy was really heavy, he lifted him into the tub. "My, you got so tall!"  
Blaine giggled, A little blush on his cheeks as he was undressed. He smiled as he sat in the water, splashing gently as he played his Kurt's hands. "I'm a big boy now" He said proudly.  
"Oh sweetie, you have plenty of time until you're grown up.", Kurt smiled, putting some foam onto his chin. "It's not all that fun, anyway."


	2. Disney and desert

**Disney and desert**

* * *

"Like you!" He pointed out, Laughing when the foam was placed on chin. Blaine smiled scooping them up putting them on Kurt's nose. "It is fun, You can play cars with me" Blaine smiled, covering his face when the water was splashed. He looked up cocking his head at the boy "My brother says it's easy, He always says you can drink, I don't know what it is but he says it helps with things" he explained. Kurt rolled his eyes, really having heard enough of Cooper's nonesense. "That doesn't solve anything, though.", he stated softly. "I guess your brother just has the luck of not having too many problems." Blaine nodded, Shuffling over to grab the soap to play with. "Oh. Does my orange juice help me grow into a big boy?" He giggled, Before frowning in confusion. "What is Wine? Because Mommy and daddy tell me to stoping whining but Cooper says it a drink. So do I have to stop having a drink?"

"Oh, no, it's spelled differently. When you're whining, that means you're complaining about something.", Kurt explained. "The wine that Cooper is talking about is a drink that makes you do really stupid things when you have too much of it." "Ohhh" he nodded, before washing himself with the soap giggling softly. "I don't complain about anything, I'm always good" He stated, standing up to try and get the shower. Kurt just smiled. "You certainly are when you're here.", he hummed, wetting Blaine's curly hair and massaging his scalp with the shampoo. Blaine nodded, smiling brightly. He hummed happily when his hair was washed, leaning towards Kurt with a dopey grin. "I want to wash your hair" He said, dipping his hands in the water, reaching for Kurt's hair.

"Aw, but I just washed it this morning.", Kurt laughed, before nodding. "If you really want to, though .." Blaine nodded excitedly, he turned around sitting up onto his knees. He scooped a handful of water up and dropped it over Kurt's hair with a grin. "Now the Shampoo, then your hair will be all soft and fluffy" he giggled. Kurt couldn't help but smile warmly as he allowed him to get his hair wet, giggling as the boy poured way too much shampoo onto his hair. "You're doing that really good, Blainey."

Blaine smiled brightly at the praise, Tilting Kurt's head back so he didn't get the floor wet. He giggled patting Kurt's forehead "Hi" he greeted, covering Kurt's eyes as he poured water over the teens hair getting hardly any shampoo out. "Done!" "Sweetie, I think there's some shampoo left in there.", Kurt giggled. "Try again?" After Blaine still had barely managed, he dried his hair off and decided to wash it out again later. "You're getting all wrinkly, let's get you out."

Blaine nodded, Retrying grinning widely when he thought he had done it. "Okay, Have you got my towel? I'm all chilly" He asked, shaking slightly when he jumped out the tub. Kurt picked up a towel and wrapped it around him. "There you go, cupcake. Quick, dry yourself off so that we can get you dressed!" Blaine spun around when he was wrapped in the towel, Before running off to Kurt's room bouncing on the bed. "Kurtieee, Can you help me please?" He called. Kurt fondly rolled his eyes, moving to hurry after him. Catching him off the bed, he chuckled and dried him off properly, putting him into his pjs. "Much better." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek when he was caught, He sat down at his bag looking through before standing up holding his teddy with one hand. "Thank you" he smiled, Holding onto Kurt's hand.

Kurt held his hand tightly. "Movies, now?", he smiled, kissing his hair and leading him to the living room. Humming, he spread out a few DVDs in front of him on the couch. "Why don't you choose one, and I use the bathroom real quick?" Blaine smiled, As he bounced behind Kurt looking over the DVDs. "Okay" he agreed, picking out Snow White giggling as he held it close. He was very bright for his age, putting the chosen DVD in the tv pausing it as he waited for Kurt, tidying the rest away. Kurt quickly rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and dried it off properly this time, before joining him again downstairs. "Good choice!"

"Mommy Says Because I'm short, I should be the eighth dwarf" He pouted before giggling, Curling up in Kurt's lap holding onto his hands. "I'm tall, With all my curls. But I love Snow White"  
Kurt chuckled, and held him close, kissing his curly hair. "I can live with that as long as you're not the next Grumpy.", he smiled. "Admit it, you just picked it cause that's my favorite movie." Blaine blushed lightly, Giggling at the kiss to his hair humming happily. "I'm won't be, I'll be dopey" he laughed, Leaning up closer to Kurt "It's my favourite too"

"Aw." Gently, Kurt wrapped him into his arms, before turning his attention to the screen. As the movie started, Blaine wriggled inside Kurt's shirt putting head through the Neck hole followed by a giggled. He hummed pulling a blanket over them as he watched, mesmerised by the screen. Kurt sighed fondly and hugged him close. "You're such a cute little cupcake.", he chuckled, giving his hand a squeeze.

Blaine tilted his head back to look at Kurt, humming happily. "You're cute too" he smiled. The younger boy crossed his legs so he was sat on Kurt's lap, Kurt hummed gently, stroking through his curls. "Love you, little one.", he stated softly. "I love you too" he smiled, looking up at Kurt excitedly "Does this mean we're going to get married?!" He grinned, jumping up in Kurt's lap "In Disney, If people love eachother they get married" Kurt's lips twitched up into a gentle smile. "Sweetie, you're seven.", he giggled. "I think that will have to wait a while." Blaine pouted, sitting back on Kurt's lap "But I'm a big boy, You said you loved me" He said, Voice quieter than before, Not quite getting the whole marriage thing.

Kurt looked at him gently, pushing a curl back behind his ear with a smile. "I do, Blainey. A lot. You're my little sunshine." he explained. "But only grown ups can marry. You'll understand that one day."


	3. GoodNight

**GoodNight**

* * *

Blaine nodded, Laying back onto Kurt's chest excitement leaving his body, turning to watch the film with a small pout. He wiped his eyes before sucking on his thumb cuddling his teddy, In his arms. Kurt knew that Blaine wasnt supposed to suck his thumb anymore, but couldn't get himself to scold him for it. Instead he waited for the small body to go limp in his arms, before lifting him up. "Bedtime for you, mhm?" Blaine nodded sleepily, Turning around to face Kurt as he tangled himself in the boys arms putting his thumb back in his mouth, after letting out a quiet yawn he looked up at Kurt with tired eyes

"Carry me?" "Of course." Humming, he carried the boy to the bathroom. "We just gotta brush your teeth, okay darling?" "Tired" He mumbled, holding his tooth brush beginning to brush his teeth efortlessly. "I want to go to bed"  
"Let me do that.", Kurt smiled and took the toothbrush from him, carefully but quickly brushing his teeth and having him rinse his mouth, before carrying him to his bed. tucking him in, he smiled as he sat on the edge of it.

Blaine stood still, Swaying sleepily as his teeth were brushed for him. He melted into Kurt's arms before sinking his head into the pillow. "Goodnight" he mumbled, sucking back on his thumb. Kurt tucked his teddy in with him, and stroked through the boy's soft curls, kissing his forehead. "Night, sweetheart.", he smiled before nuzzling into the pillow snoring lightly from his positioning. 'Kurt! Call me now! -R' Rachel sent before ringing.

Blaine opened his eyes, at the buzzing noise looking over to Kurt sleepily before falling back to sleep. "Shh, go back to sleep sweetie .. I'm right next door.", Kurt soothed and got up to move to the hall, dialing Rachel's number. "Rach, what's going on?", he whispered into the phone. Blaine nodded, falling fast asleep silently. Rachel quirked an eyebrow as she heard her friends tone "Why are you whispering?" She asked curiously. "I'm babysitting Blaine, and he already went to sleep.", Kurt explained, voice still quiet.

"Awww" she squealed, Before lowering her volume. "That's Adorable, No but I phoned because you were supposed to skype me tonight!"

"Oh .. Damn, I totally forgot about that." Kurt sighed softly. "They called me last second, and I can't really Skype you when B's asleep in there."

"Aw, Fine but you better in the morning. I haven't spoken to you since break started" She pointed out "Besides I want to see Blaine too! He's Just Aww. You should keep him" she giggled. Kurt laughed softly. "I don't think his parents would be too fond of me kidnapping him ..", he giggled. "Though he /did/ decide we should marry today. He's a sweetheart."

Rachel smiled into the phone, Shrugging. "They don't seem to bothered, they're always dumping him on you" she stated before cooing loudly. "Aww that's adorable!"

"It is, isn't it?", he smiled, humming. "And you know I don't mind having him here. He's already basically part of the family, anyway."  
"That's sweet, Kurt. You Should take him out somewhere if you look after him during the day" She suggested, quirking an eyebrow at the third voice. Blaine padded out, rubbing his eyes as he pulled gently at Kurt's hand "Please can I have a drink of water?" Kurt smiled at him a little and nodded. "Mhhm, Rach, stick around for a moment.", he nodded. Taking Blaine's hand, he guided him to the kitchen and sat him on the counter, pouring a glass of water. "There you go, cupcake."

"So cuteee" she giggled. Blaine held onto Kurt's hand tightly as he guided him to the kitchen, eyes a little red as he looked up at Kurt "Thank you" he smiled, holding the glass with both hands as he drank. Kurt put the phone onto speakers as he laid it down. "Do you want to say goodnight to Rachel, sweetheart?" Blaine looked down at the phone, A little weary relaxing slightly before leaning forward to the mic "Goodnight" He mumbled shyly, before blushing into Kurt's chest. Rachel giggled cooing loudly "Night, Blaine Honey. Aww"

Kurt smiled and kissed his hair. "Back to bed?" He asked him gently, playfully picking him up. Blaine nodded, putting the glass down. He leaned forward to Kurt's ear "Please can I use the toilet" he whispered, Embarrassed to ask infront of Rachel. "Of course, Blainey. Uh, Rach, want me to call you back or just Skype you tomorrow?", he asked, holding the phone to his ear and already walking to the other room. "It's fine just skype me tomorrow, Around nine?" She suggested, Waiting as the two wander off around the house. Blaine shuffled down, padding into the bathroom looking up at Kurt "I can do it by myself" He assured, Shyly. "Okay. I will wait out here, honey?", Kurt suggested and held the door open for him, putting his phone into his pocket.

"As you wish, Sir.", Kurt giggled guided him back to the bedroom, tucking him in once more. "Sweet dreams." Blaine smiled, leaning up kissing Kurt's nose "Night night" he replied, Pulling the boy gently "Do I have to wake up at six?" He asked. Blaine washed his hands when he had finished, Coming back out smiling sleepily at Kurt "Now, Bed" he giggled. Kurt kissed his nose in return. "Mhh, we will see. I will wake you on time, darling." Blaine nodded, sighing softly before falling asleep fidgeting until he got comfortable. He much preferred the bed here than at his, knowing he would be able to sleep peacefully.

Kurt stayed by his side a little while, before getting the mattress on the ground ready. Changing into sweatpants and a tshirt, he laid down, smiling over at Blaine


End file.
